<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YCMN - Jinson by lovejinson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906302">YCMN - Jinson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejinson/pseuds/lovejinson'>lovejinson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Cute, Dorks in Love, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexy Times, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Top Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejinson/pseuds/lovejinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"T-they c-could catch us," he gasped.</p>
<p>"Wrong answer" he whispered into his ear and started to move his hip against his ass.</p>
<p>Or, Jackson going crazy over Jinyoung in his red suit.<br/>(Based on the YCMN MV;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YCMN - Jinson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cut!" the director shouted through the big warehouse, bringing everyone to stop. Breathing heavily, Jackson also paused with his movements and went to his knees for a short break. They had been shooting for their new MV since the early morning hours and it seemed as if the day wouldn't stop.</p>
<p>"One more time Jackson, then we should have everything." He eagerly nodded to the elder and tried to get up again as his gaze hung on Jinyoung. He carefully practiced their Choreo in front of a small mirror, with a serious expression on his face and a perfect attitude as he usually had. Fascinated, Jackson watched him move, touching him and changing his gaze to it when he noticed that Jackson was watching him. For a short moment he stopped his movements, his eyes widened before he started again and went on. Jackson didn't see it right, he was too far away to be sure, but he could have sworn the younger one was blushing. It was no secret that Jackson thought he was beautiful, or that he had a crush on him, but today he was particularly attracted to him. Actually, the two had agreed to stay professional on set and among their friends, that they wouldn't make a single appearance of how close they really were, but today the Chinese man had a very hard time. Today he looked even more beautiful, even more confident, even hotter.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Damn, he looked hot as hell in that suit."</em>
</p>
<p>You rarely saw so much naked skin of him, not to mention the tight trousers he wore, in there you could see his perfectly formed butt as well as now. Unconsciously his gaze glided over his body, licking his lower lip as their eyes met again. This time Jinyoung didn't look away, responded with his dark eyes, making it difficult for Jackson to swallow. Jinyoung's hand slipped across the inside of his thigh, hypnotized, the elder watched and bit his lip harder, trying to control his rising boner as the director's voice made him flinch terribly.</p>
<p>"Jackson"?! We're not done yet."</p>
<p>"Y-yes! Excuse me" he turned his gaze away from the younger one and slowly stood up to continue. He cleared his throat briefly and went back to work, trying to concentrate but his thoughts didn't play along. He repeated the last shot with trouble before everyone was finally satisfied and he could change. A soft sigh escaped him as he pushed the door to the changing room and entered the it when he saw Jinyoung standing in front of him.</p>
<p>"Hyung? Are you finished too?' he asked in surprise and looked up from his phone.</p>
<p>"Mhm..." he answered quietly and walked towards him.</p>
<p>"Did it go well-" he wanted to ask, but Jackson interrupted him. Without warning, he reached for his neck and pulled it towards him to force his lips on him. Jinyoung almost dropped his phone, but Jackson didn't care anymore. Far too eager, he grabbed his hip with his other hand, literally drilling his fingers into his hip as he pushed him backwards until he hit the corner of the make-up table. A painful groan escaped Jinyoung before he returned his kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. Much too euphoric they tangled from one heated kiss to the next until the black-haired man had turned his perfectly styled hair into a real battlefield.</p>
<p>"S-seunie... what are you doing? What if someone see us..." he whispered breathlessly after Jackson broke away from him and started to kiss his neck.</p>
<p>"That's your fault, baby...why do you look so damn hot in those clothes" Jackson growled against his pale skin and slid his hands over his body.</p>
<p>"T-that's why you stared at me earlier?" a much too needy gasp escaped him as Jackson grabbed him roughly and clawed his fingers into his soft ass.</p>
<p>"Exactly" he answered and grinned at him incredibly dirty while Jinyoung held on tight to his upper arms.</p>
<p>"Do you know how much self-control I needed not to have a hard-on all the time?" his grip became more dominant, the black-haired man moaned again, which was the purest music in Jackson's ears.</p>
<p>"Tell me a reason why I shouldn't fuck you right here and now," he quickly turned him around by his hips, they both looked in the mirror wile Jinyoung blushed ashamed.</p>
<p>"S-seunah... don't... not here... if they see us like this..."</p>
<p>"Then what?" he asked, sliding his hand towards his middle and the other under his jacket. Quickly he opened the few buttons that held his jacket together and slipped them halfway over him so he could give more kisses on his skin.</p>
<p>"Please... d-don't" he tried to stop him and reached for his hands.</p>
<p>"A reason, baby. Or I'll keep going until you can be heard through all the walls." Teasingly, his grip around his middle tightened before he started playing with his nipple with the other Hand. Jinyoung's breathing had become faster, deeper and his face was almost as red as the suit he was wearing.</p>
<p>"T-they c-could catch us," he gasped.</p>
<p>"Wrong answer" he whispered into his ear and started to move his hip against his ass.</p>
<p>"Mhm" worriedly he held his hands in front of his mouth and squeezed his eyes together while Jackson looked at him in the mirror. And damn, it turned him on even more. His hand at his middle slipped up slowly, opening his pants and trying to slide straight under his boxers, when the younger one opened his eyes shocked and held his arm.</p>
<p>"E-enough... please... do you really want a quickie here? You could do a lot more with me at home than here" he nervously wrapped his hand around Jacksons wrist, turned his head to the elder to look at him begging. He returned his gaze, a broad grin forming on his lips before his hand slid from his chest to his cheek to turn him closer.</p>
<p>"I'd rather do both, but I think you're right," he whispered against Jinyoung's full, pink lips and stole a kiss from him before parting from him. A relieved sigh escaped the black-haired man as Jackson slowly dressed him and turned him towards himself.</p>
<p>"You're really unbelievable, Seun-ah...you know we said no flirting on set or when we're live" he crossed his arms in front of his chest and puffed up his still red cheeks. A little giggle escaped his opposite before he wrapped his arms around his waist and put his forehead against his.</p>
<p>"But baby, we're Wanggae Parkgae... if we don't flirt, everybody knows something's wrong"</p>
<p>"Flirting yes! Undress me and do unspeakable things no!"</p>
<p>"You think that was already unspeakable?" teasingly he began to move his hips against his again, looking at his face, which turned bright red again before he continued speaking.</p>
<p>"Unspeakable would have been if I had gone on... if I had fucked you in front of the mirror and you had to look at yourself and see me driving you crazy with my dick-"</p>
<p>"I-iah! S-stop it!" Embarrassed, he pushed him off, while Jackson just laughed dirty.</p>
<p>"He's right, please don't say such a thing ever again" both were surprised when they heard Yugyeom's voice behind them. As fast as lightning they stood away from each other, turned to him, who looked at them with a mixed look of mischief and disgust.</p>
<p>"How... how long have you been standing there?" Jinyoung asked, obviously nervous.</p>
<p>"Not long" he answered and joined them before his grin got dirtier.</p>
<p>"Well, maybe longer. Hyung, I didn't know you could moan that needy" the youngest looked at him playfully while Jinyoung turned bright red and looked at him angrily.</p>
<p>"Come here. I will kill you!" furiously he went after him, it seemed as if he really wanted to kill him this time, while the oldest one sighed heavily.<br/><em>"At this point he was pissed off at the younger one but as soon as he realizes that it was my fault he will clearly want to kill me.," </em>Jackson thought.</p>
<p>"Hyung! Help me! He really wanna kill me" Yugyeom laughed and ran around the corner again, hiding behind the smaller one while Jinyoung stood in front of him, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>"This is all your fault... I should actually kill both of you" his angry look was now directed at Jackson.</p>
<p>"Baby... it's just gyeomie. It's not the end of the world," he tried to calm him down, sliding his hands up and down his upper arms.</p>
<p>"Don't call me that!" Jinyoung hissed at him with clenched teeth but Jackson ignored his clearly visible panic.</p>
<p>"He won't tell anyone, baby. Right gyeom?" he calmly hugged Jinyoung from behind to look intensely at the big boy in front of them.</p>
<p>"Wait... wasn't that just a joke? You- I mean- wait! You are...what are you exactly?!" it seemed as if he was just realizing what was going on and that's what his face looked like.</p>
<p>"I told you we're screwed." Decisively, Jinyoung made himself leave his arms and started to change while Yugyeom was still standing there with big eyes.</p>
<p>"We are just what it looked like. And no one else knows this except you, so..."</p>
<p>"So you keep your mouth shut or I'll show everyone the video of you being drunk and getting turned on by a picture of Jaebum Hyung," Jinyoung continued and came back to them while the younger one blushed instantly.</p>
<p>"I-i never did that!" he answered him annoyed and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? And what's this?" immediately he held his phone with mentioned video in front of his head, which only made Yugyeom angrier.</p>
<p>"Cut it out! I'm not saying anything! But you shouldn't do such 'things' in public then," he hissed at them and left the room with these words.</p>
<p>"Do you think he is traumatized now?" Jackson asked laughing and went back to him while Jinyoung just shook his head, smiling.</p>
<p>"I hope you know we're fucked now."</p>
<p>"No way. Who cares? We should have told them long ago" he replied and smiled at him sneakily.</p>
<p>"I know" he answered after a short moment, looked thoughtfully at his phone before he looked up again and smiled.</p>
<p>"Let's do it tonight" his expression was incredibly gentle, it almost resembled an angel and it was hardly imaginable that he was angry a few minutes ago. Surprised and amazed at the same time Jackson's eyes widened briefly, he was stunned that he suggested this, as he actually always wanted to keep it a secret. His change of heart made him all happier as he hugged him with his broadest smile.</p>
<p>"I love you. They will accept it, I know it" he mumbled overjoyed into his ear, which made Jinyoung's cheeks glow again.</p>
<p>"I hope-" he was about to say quietly when a loud voice interrupted him.</p>
<p>"They' re what?!" both flinched slightly when they heard Jaebum's voice. With big eyes, they looked at each other before looking at the door as they heard footsteps.</p>
<p>"He'll kill us, definitely. If I only had listened to you," Jackson said in panic and already looked for a hiding place.</p>
<p>"You mean he'll kill you, babe," Jinyoung replied with a giggle but looked around to hide too.</p>
<p>"What? Why only me?!" horrified, he pulled the younger behind a coat rack and looked at him perplexed.</p>
<p>"JB and I are like brothers! And he's scared of me,'' he whispered and moved closer to Jackson.</p>
<p>"...fuck."</p>
<p>"What are we gonna do?"</p>
<p>"Pray he doesn't find us"</p>
<p>"Okay" he replied with a giggle and smiled at him in love as the clothes rack was already torn away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with a new OS xD</p>
<p>The Idea came when i saw the make off of the MV &gt;.&lt; Jinyoung looked really hot in there and i couldn't not write about it xD</p>
<p>Hope you all are well and healthy!<br/>Qarantine really kills me. It's really hard to be alone all the time and I feel really lonely. <br/>How are you supposed to find love that way? I mean, this is how I'm going to die alone. If I didn't write about it, I wouldn't even know what that means. <br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading my OS and stay tuned for the next one&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>